Shy Look Today
BLACK (2 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = ShyLookTodayPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 12 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 9 |good_mood = 10 - 12 |qliphoth_counter = X |help = yes}} "Good day today! Are you still shy today?" - Shy Look Today's Entry Shy Look Today (O-01-92) is an Abnormality taking the form of a humanoid person of brown clothing or robes and skinless legs, with blood marks on her. The person stands behind a mounted 'net' of skin, with two poles at the side supporting it. The cover of skin is wide, with blood around the borders and 5 faces of different expressions, from happiness to anger, at the front, with the person standing behind it changing position to take the spot behind the faces. Ability Her ability consists in changing her position behind the faces, which lead to different effects depending of which face she is behind. She will keep changing faces in different intervals to another random one. Usually, when she starts to shake means that she is about to change to another face. She will stop changing faces once an employee is working with her. She possesses 5 faces that will affect the work in a different way when she is behind one of them. The faces, from left to right, are: * 'Smiling' face: The Work Success is increased greatly, damage dealt is halved (x0.5) and after getting a PE-Box, the employee will recover HP and SP. * 'Happy' face: The Work Success is increased and after getting a PE-Box, the employee will recover SP. * 'Neutral' face: No effects. * 'Sad' face: The Work Success is decreased and damage dealt by the Abnormality is multiply by 1.5 * 'Angry' face: The Work Success is decreased greatly and damage dealt by the Abnormality is doubled (x2). Origin It could be possible that the female person behind the cover of skin, according to their entries, used to be a sad, shy person in a city or coming into a city, but the society forced her to be 'happy' and telling her that she is 'shy' and not 'good' to express her feelings, and while not acting happy, it will make everyone else sad and also to be the envy from the people of the outskirts. After that, the woman, feeling the oppression on her by society, put her skin to dry, smiling to make everyone happy and when the people asked her why she did that, she responded with "I'm just shy..." How she arrived into the facility is unknown, but probably was extracted from the city that they are mentioned to be in. Details Shy Look Today responds to the four Works equally, with the success being 'Common.' This is influenced by the current face being behind at the moment. Like all Abnormalities, their energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Shy Look Today's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (12) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "This Abnormality changes her facial expression at certain times. However, when she faces someone, she stops changing her face." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "From a smiling face to an angry face, she has five levels of facial expressions called Faces 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "No special features were detected in Face 3. Under Face 2, the success rate of the employee's work increased and the employee's SP recovered slightly every time the work was a success." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When work was performed with Face 4, this increased the damage dealt to the employee by 1.5, and the work success rate declined." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When work was performed with Face 5, this doubled the damage dealt to the employee and the work success rate drastically declined." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When work was performed with Face 1, this reduced the damage dealt to the employee by 0.5, and the work success rate increased. In addition, whenever a work was successful, the employee's HP and SP recovered." Escape Information '(Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level '''Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Today's Expression'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Today's Expression'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Today's Expression'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Today's Expression |Damage = Black 2-3 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Various facial expressions are layered over each other, as if they were cloth. Failure to reveal a facial expression may be a form of shyness. Let's hide your face when you feel like you cannot hide your feelings anymore." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Today's Expression |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.5 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "Various facial expressions are layered over each other, as if they were cloth. Failure to reveal a facial expression may be a form of shyness. Let's hide your face when you feel like you cannot hide your feelings anymore." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +4, Work Speed +4 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"Good day today! Are you still shy today?" *"One sunny day, when she was carefully drying the laundry in the yard, sadness came suddenly. "In our city, we must hold sacrificing for the city, for the company at a very high value. There is no reason you should cry. Rather, we should rejoice." “What’s that look on your face? This city does not encourage that kind of expression.” “My goodness, why are you making that face? You will make others sad as well. Please be more considerate. You don't live in this world alone.” “You are not good at expressing your feelings, you must be shy.” “You should look more pleased. That way those living in the outskirts will be more envious of us.” “Put a bigger smile on your face, come on! It’s not that hard.” “Express yourself more clearly. Expressing yourself is very important in this society.” On another sunny day, she dried her own skin delicately, just like she once dried her laundry." *"She smiled broadly to make everyone satisfied. If she meets people who asks what's wrong, she responds by saying, "I'm just shy, that's all. Just shy..."" *"Don’t try to see her real face behind her skin. The result will not be pretty. The space behind her skin is the only personal space that she has left. Leaving it uninvaded is the last generosity this city can offer." Flavour Text * "There is no sunlight in the Containment Unit, but Shy Look Today is drying its own skin delicately." * "The city encouraged Shy Look Today to continue smile, but the being who was too shy to reveal herself..." Trivia *This is the first Abnormality to be able to change to different states while not being working on and neither by interaction of the employees, including different effects while in certain states. *Its E.G.O. Weapon doesn't possess any description. If this intentional or was left unfinished, is unknown. Gallery ShyLookTodayContainment.png|Shy Look Today's Containment ShyLookTodayDetailsUnlocked.png|Shy Look Today Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Original Category:Humanoid